


Blossoms

by MyLadyDay



Series: Ink [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Gen, Romance, of ink and feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were each other's everything for as long as they were alive so finding a family that cared for them was the best surprise. <br/>(this story used to be titled Of ink and blossoms)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't just look like a girl, you fight like one, too," the bully said and his two friends laughed at Izo's trembling form huddled on the ground. He was aware of the cuts and bruises, but he couldn't focus on those now as the three boys drew closer again. Izo was used to it as it wasn't the first time he found himself in such a situation, especially when he was the new kid in school and immediately also the freak that wore girl clothes. His school mates could be surprisingly cruel over something as simple as a single pink shirt. He didn't like being weak and small, a freak that couldn't defend himself, yet that's exactly what he was in that moment as well as every similar situation he found himself in over the previous year or two. Izo was prepared for the kick, he was expecting it even as he curled further into himself.

"Leave him alone!" a shout startled his attackers and they turned, only seeing a flash of an angry eleven year old before he punched the biggest bully in the face. The boy cried out and fell to the ground next to Izo and his savior was already punching the other two until they ran away with cries and threats on their lips. He didn't spare the first bully a glance as he got up and ran as well, he only stepped in front of Izo and helped him up as gently as he could without knowing where the raven haired boy was hurt.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" the brunet asked, his concerned eyes roaming over the smaller boy, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Thatch," Izo spoke, the tears no longer spilling from his eyes as he had his best friend with him at last. "You'll get in trouble again, I'm sorry," he added, averting his eyes. For the hundredth time, Izo considered just pretending to be like everyone else so his only friend wouldn't have to be punished for his sake. He jumped as the other's arms came around him in a tight hug as Thatch spoke in his ear.

"It's okay, I won't let them hurt you," the brunet said, knowing exactly what was going through the smaller boy's head. "And don't you dare change, this is not your fault."

The brunet let go as they heard a voice call out to them; turning to see their history teacher approaching. Mister Jinbe seemed mean, but they both knew better already as they managed to attract trouble almost daily in the short month they spent in the school.

"You boys should come with me," he simply stated, placing a hand on Izo's shoulder as he guided them to the principal's office.

The chair in front of the principal's office was as uncomfortable as ever, but Izo hardly noticed. The tears were no longer streaming down his face, but they have yet to dry as he waited in the quiet room with no one to keep him company. His knees were scrapped, he noted as his feet dangled above the floor, and he could feel the burn of more scratches on the palms of his hands. There was no sound coming from the principal's office, but he knew Thatch was being scolded in there yet again and the raven haired boy knew it was all his fault, yet again.

He was startled from his worries as the principal's secretary entered the office with a small towel in her hands. Makino was approaching him with a soft smile he knew well enough already; she would clean his wounds every time without a single comment, but he was always too ashamed to look her in the eyes. She was too nice to a freak like him and Izo didn't quite know how to react, other than with a blush and his gaze avoiding direct eye contact. Makino kneeled in front of the chair and the small boy sitting in it. He didn't look up as she lifted her hand and touched his stained cheek with the damp towel.

Makino's hand moved gently, wiping off the dears and dirt from his face before moving to his hands. Izo could see the scratches on them from where he'd fallen on the gravel behind the school. He was used to it, so it wasn't that bad, but he couldn't stand that Thatch always took the blame. Izo felt like crying again, knowing his best friend was going to get into trouble for protecting the school freak again. Still, he didn't complain; he never would. They were everything to each other ever since they met in the orphanage. Or rather, the home for boys as they called it.

The door to the office opened and the both of them turned to see a tall blond man with a very interesting white moustache. Izo shrunk into his chair as Makino stood and turned to the man.

"Mister Newgate," she said as a greeting as they shook hands. "The principal is still in there with one of the boys so if you'd sit down and wait for a bit."

The man nodded before his eyes fell on Izo, who was trying his hardest to blend into the chair. "Is that the other one?" he asked with his voice so low, Izo barely heard him. Makino, however, nodded in reply and the man immediately moved to the chair right next to the one Izo occupied. The boy, already small for his age of ten, shrunk into himself as the giant man settled too close to him.

"This place is boring, isn't it?" the man asked and Izo almost jumped in his seat. "What's your name, kid?" he asked further before Izo even managed to open his mouth. Despite how big the man was, his voice was gentle as he spoke to the boy with a soft smile on his face. Izo straightened in his seat a bit, deeming the man wasn't a threat.

"Izo," he replied, his voice still fairly quiet, but the man heard him without a doubt. "What's yours?" he asked after a moment, looking up at the man next to him.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you, Izo," he replied and offered his hand for a handshake that Izo hesitantly took. "Tell me, is the boy in there your brother?"

Izo was confused for a moment, his brow furrowing. "No, Thatch is my best friend."

"How do you two know each other then?" he asked further.

"We live together in the orphan... the boy's home," Izo said, his expression neutral. He was used to speaking of the orphanage as everyone always wanted to know something about where he lived and why. Mister Newgate simply nodded at his response, ready to ask something else when the door opened and principal Shanks peeked out as Thatch walked out.

"Boys, I want you to wait here for a bit while I talk to mister Newgate," the red haired man said with a smile as mister Newgate stood from his chair. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

The two men disappeared in the office, leaving Thatch in front of the door and Izo in the uncomfortable chair. He really hated those chairs. Makino paid them no mind until she picked up the dirty towel, leaving them completely alone as she probably left to clean it up. Thatch immediately moved from his spot to stand before Izo, taking his hands gently to look over the damage. His brow was furrowed as he observed the other's scratched palms with undivided attention.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, lifting his gaze to look into Izo's eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Izo offered a small smile, lost in the pleasant familiarity of the situation; finally a part of the whole ordeal that he enjoyed, however weird it may be. He could hardly remember a time when Thatch wasn't there for him, offering comfort however he could.

"No, I'm fine. It'll heal," Izo said, feeling the relief already as he knew no one would hurt him anymore. "What did mister Shanks tell you? Did he yell?" he asked, turning his worry towards whatever punishment Thatch received.

The brunet, however, just shook his head. "No, he didn't punish me. He just asked if I'd want to be adopted without you," he said, the confusion showing on his face as Izo's chest clenched.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice once again small as he feared what the other might have said.

"I said no, of course," Thatch replied with a grin. "I promised I won't leave you, didn't I?" The breath Izo released was one he didn't even realize he held until he heard the other's answer. He didn't need to answer the brunet's question, after all, they both knew what it was. Still, their conversation was cut off as the door opened once again, the principal and mister Newgate leaving the office. Thatch didn't bother letting go of Izo's hands as the two men observed them and he glared daggers at them, daring them to comment. He wasn't exactly very threatening, but the two adults didn't comment.

"Boys, if you could leave the home together and live somewhere else, would you?" the principal asked and the two shared a look. No one had ever asked them that because no one at the orphanage held hopes for them actually being adopted.

"It depends where," Thatch spoke, looking at the adults. "But I would if we could go together," he added with a glance directed at Izo. The principal simply nodded at that, sharing a look with the other man.

"Well, let me give you a ride home, you missed your buss because of me," he said cheerfully before beckoning them out of the office. Even getting a ride from the principal became a habit in the short while they went to that school

* * *

 

Thatch lay on the top bunk in their room; they were old enough to be placed in a smaller room with a bunk bed, two desks and two dressers. It wasn't much, but it was enough as long as they weren't separated, something that the staff had tried in the beginning, but learned soon enough that it was downright impossible. There was a sliver of light entering through the window, lighting a part of the cracked ceiling. He started at it, unable to sleep as he was confused with the day's events. Mostly all the questions about adoption that were fairly suspicious. No one showed an interest in adopting the two of them as they didn't want to be separated. After all, the kids in the home were far worse in the way they treated Izo than the kids at school. He couldn't leave his friend all alone.

His attention was snapped from the ceiling and settled onto a small whimper reaching him from the lower bunk. He stayed still for a moment, listening more carefully. The whimper was followed by rustling of a scratchy cheap blanket and a sob. The brunet's feet met the wooden floor with a thud as he jumped off the bed and kneeled before Izo's bed; he was having another nightmare. Reaching into the darkness of the lower bunk, Thatch gently searched for the other's face while calling his name in a hushed tone. His hand fell on the other's cheek and he stroked it with his thumb while repeating Izo's name again, his other hand reaching for the other's shoulder.

Izo woke with a start and took a deep breath, flailing in panic for a moment before he realized it was Thatch who woke him. He said nothing and Thatch knew immediately that his friend felt guilty again, but wouldn't admit it or let him help again.

"Move over and let me in," he said as he lifted the blanket, moving under it at once. They flailed across the small bed until Thatch's back finally leaned against the wall. "Come here," he said, opening his arms and motioning to Izo that he better move closer. He sighed before moving under the blanket until Thatch could grab his shoulders, pulling him down so his head rested in the brunet's lap and Thatch's hands held him safely.

"Now sleep," he ordered, a familiar softness in his voice. "I'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2

He was nervous and glancing at Izo confirmed that the smaller boy was in much the same state of mind. They sat together in Miss Charlotte's office, each in his own chair, as the head of the orphanage smiled at them from behind her massive wooden desk littered with candy. They were both silent, Thatch glancing around the room while Izo sat next to him with his head bowed, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Thatch could already tell his friend feared punishment for his ruined clothes from the other day and the fact Thatch ended up in the principal's office yet again. The brunet was hardly worried, they had been in the situation before and Izo was in no way to blame for anything. Still, he knew that Izo didn't really believe it, not after being in the same situation too many times before with everyone insisting it was because of him. The constant torment he endured from the other kids as well as the disgusted looks he had to suffer through from most of the staff and the boss herself did absolutely nothing to ease the guilt.

So when she had told them to come to her office some days after the most recent school incident, Thatch hardly expected for her to smile at them as they entered. Izo saw nothing of it with his eyes cast down to the floor from the moment the door opened to let them in.

"I called you boys in today because I have good news for you," she said cheerfully, her tone as sweet as the candy in front of them. It was something Thatch had never heard from her and, honestly, he hoped he would never have to again. The sound was grotesque, almost too sweet for a woman as a vicious as he knew her to be.

"You're both going to a foster home," she continued and Thatch's blood ran cold as it slowly drained from his face. He noted, from the corner of his eye, that Izo looked up with his eyes wide and frightened. Thatch couldn't stand that, the look of fear on Izo's face always made him irrationally angry at anyone who dared make him look like that.

"No!" Thatch exclaimed, his hands gripping tightly at the armrests of his chair. "We're not getting separated!"

The smile was gone from her face in a flash, replaced by the usual dissatisfied glare.

"Watch your tone with me, boy!" she yelled, making Izo flinch and shrink further into his seat with his eyes glued to the floor again. For the thousandth time, Thatch thought of running away from this place with Izo for the younger boy's sake. He was far from happy there and Thatch was confident that leaving that place would do them both good. The brunet wasn't completely sure whether Izo would be better off without him or not, redirecting his thoughts to what the woman said. If someone wanted to take Izo in, he should be happy for the younger boy, but he couldn't shake the fear that Izo would shut off without him. After all, they didn't have friends beside each other.

Thatch watched the big woman compose herself before she spoke again. "As I was going to say before you interrupted me, like the rude little brat you are, you two are going to the same foster home," she said with a slight frown. "I don't know how he found out about you two, but social services already approved it and you're leaving tomorrow, so I suggest you pack," she finished, averting her eyes to the papers on the desk and Thatch knew this was their dismissal, but he remained seated even when Izo stood from his chair.

"Where are we going?" Thatch asked, making the old hag look at him with undisguised contempt.

"To a place suited for little delinquents and freaks. Now go to your room!" she shouted and Thatch frowned at her words, but stood without another word and pulled Izo to the door. The smaller boy went without so much as a complaint, completely deterred by the words spoken to them. Thatch didn't take kindly to people calling his best friend a freak, but fighting the old witch was a lost cause and he knew it. With a reassuring grip on Izo's thin wrist, Thatch led the way to their room. It was a safe haven, the one place where he knew the raven haired boy was never hated or abused.

The door was closed as they reached it, yet not locked as none of the rooms in the building had locks. At least not the bedrooms since, apparently, it was a hazard to let pre-teen boys lock themselves into their rooms without supervision. Not that it mattered to him, no one ever dared to come in and bother them. Thatch led Izo into their room, closing the door behind them as he watched the raven haired boy walk straight to his bed. He sat down without a word, propping his elbows onto his knees and placing his chin into the palm of his hand. The look on his face was one of worry as his eyes settled onto the worn wooden floor boards and stayed there.

Thatch stood leaning on the door, observing his best friend and roommate for a moment, waiting for the silence to be broken, yet it was stretched on and on. Izo clearly had no intent on speaking, something Thatch knew would happen as soon as he closed the door, but he still hoped. He could still remember the boy Izo used to be, before the bullying, when he would laugh all the time despite being an orphan. Thatch found himself remembering it constantly, more often when Izo would laugh just as he used to, a happy sound that he didn't know he missed until he heard it on one of those rare occasions. Just thinking of it brought a small smile to his face just as the fact he sounded like an old man even to himself as he remembered all of it as if it had been decades ago, instead of only two years before.

He still observed the sad form of his friend, noting how he'd changed in that short period of time. The sadness was imbedded into his face, the feature more prominent because of his hair being too short to hide it; the one thing he definitely wouldn't forgive was Miss Charlotte making Izo cut his hair. With the soft black strands gone, Izo almost looked like a regular boy and the brunet knew that was as far from the truth as it could be. He'd always known Izo was special, it was probably what made him like the younger boy, but he couldn't explain it. Probably due to the fact he was still too young to understand what it all was, but he still knew something was there and it would be a crime to let people like the old hag drown it out.

"Are you okay?" Thatch finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence. Izo looked up immediately and smiled, though nothing like the joyous shining grins he used to display.

"I'm fine," he said softly. "You should stop worrying about me all the time."

It was a statement spoken often in their room with Thatch's habit of worrying about Izo even when it wasn't strictly necessary, but the main reason was still the fact that Izo didn't believe he was worth all the trouble. Everyone else turned away from him, yet the brunet never showed even the smallest possibility of that happening. Thanks to him, Izo never felt truly alone.

"Yeah, yeah," Thatch replied, looking away for a moment before heaving a sigh. "We should pack, I guess," he added, glancing around the room and the bare necessities of their belongings. Even together, the two didn't have all that much. Their books and school things fit into their backpacks while their clothes laid somewhat folded on Izo's bed. The raven's art supplies had a special box, laid on the bed beside the clothes along with the few books they somehow managed to come by.

Thatch pulled out a large travel bag from under the bunk bed, one he had borrowed from the orphanage storage room without the intent of giving back a while ago when they had planned to run away from that place. They hadn't done it in the end, but the bag remained under Izo's bunk just in case. With the exception of the clothes they wore and the ones they would wear the day after, the brunet packed all their belongings into the bag, especially careful with Izo's box. He stopped for a moment with a familiar light blue garment; the dress that started all the negativity towards Izo in the orphanage. Thatch didn't understand it, really, it was just a dress. It might have been a bit big, but Izo didn't look that bad in it.

The smaller boy glanced around the room, taking in the empty state of it. The packing didn't last even twenty minutes and their whole lives were already put away into one bag and two small backpacks. It wasn't a happy thought, but he could hardly say he was sad about leaving. He was unnerved, perhaps, afraid of the unknown that lay in their future. It was hard to tell whether they'd be happier outside of this building or not, whether the place they were going to would be more of a home than the orphanage. Well, he could say for sure that nothing could feel less like a home than where they were at the moment and yet, at the same time, Izo knew he was at home if he had Thatch with him. He was the only positive constant in his life as far as he could remember.

"I think that's it," Thatch said, removing the bag next to the desk and sat on the chair. "Let's go out for a walk, it's still sunny," the brunet added and jumped from the chair, his smile reaching the younger boy and Izo couldn't help but smile as well. He was unsure about what would happen from the day they left the orphanage, but save for running away, there was nothing either of them could do about it.

With a smile on his face and his complete trust in Thatch, Izo followed the brunet out the door. He already knew those off white halls would not be missed.

* * *

 

He really didn't want to depend on Thatch as much as he did, but there was nothing he could do. Izo tried his best to deal with things himself and not hide behind his friend every time he was in trouble. He tried his hardest, but it wasn't easy sometimes. Especially when he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, the latter being the case at the moment.

The nervous clenching in his gut refused to subside through the day, only getting worse as night approached and sleep eluded him for hours. He did his best to stay still, refusing to wake Thatch as the brunet slept in his top bunk. Sleep was easier to find with the brunet next to him, Izo knew that first hand, but he still refused to ask. He was already considered a freak, the last thing he needed was making his friend think he was a weirdo that wanted to sleep in the same bed. Boys didn't do that, Miss Charlotte made it clear in her lecture on things boys didn't do when one of the volunteers saw him in a dress. That blue, slightly too big dress seemed to offend them more than he could have imagined.

Thatch didn't hate him, though. Thatch never looked at him differently, like he was a freak. The brunet was still his friend. With that in mind, Izo didn't doubt how the following day would go. Thatch would be there.

Coming to the conclusion that Thatch wouldn't hate him for behaving like boys supposedly shouldn't, Izo threw the blanket off himself and got out of bed. The room was still dark, it wasn't even close to morning yet. With some reluctance, Izo climbed up the ladder to the upper bunk, peeking over the edge.

"Thatch?" he called out in a whisper. "Can I sleep up here tonight?" he whispered once more, but wasn't sure whether the other heard him or not. Still slightly reluctant, but a bit more determined, Izo climbed further up. "Thatch?" he was still whispering, not completely sure what to do. Reconsidering his decision a bit, Izo lowered himself on the ladder, not quite sure whether he should give up or now.

"Will you just climb up here already and let me sleep?" Thatch spoke, whispering as well, but the sleepiness was evident in his voice. Still, Izo knew the other was smiling just the tiniest bit and the raven smiled as well, shuffling into the top bunk. Thatch moved to the side, lifting the scratchy blanket to let the younger boy in and Izo did just that. The bunks were still big enough for them both, but just barely and Thatch found he was at least happy for not having to sleep in that bed again after tonight. They weren't exactly comfortable or anything, especially with them both tucked under the less than comfy blanket. For a brief moment, he wondered what their new foster parent would think of them sharing a bed before sleep took over once again.

Izo lay awake for a while longer, feeling more at ease than before, but still slightly worried. It was already in his nature to worry so much, feeling like a burden to everyone, but most of all to Thatch. Still, the brunet's even breathing and warmth were rapidly lulling the raven haired boy to sleep.

When he finally woke up, the sun was shining through the window and Thatch was no longer beside him. He did, however, hear rummaging around somewhere in the room before a head of messy brown hair popped up by the side of the bunk and startled the younger boy.

"Oh, you're awake!" Thatch exclaimed with a smile. "I brought you some breakfast and you should get dressed, Miss Charlotte says we're leaving in half an hour," the brunet said, his smile faltering with uncertainty at the last bit, but he did his best to hide it for the other's sake.

"What time is it?" Izo asked groggily, his eyes still half closed, but he was already moving the blanket aside and sitting up. "Breakfast?" he asked as the entirety of Thatch's statement finally filtered through his mind. Thatch chuckled and jumped back on the floor, letting the smaller boy get out of bed.

"It's almost ten," he replied as he turned to the desk. "I have two sandwiches for you, some chocolate milk and I, uhm, borrowed some fruit from the employee's dining room." They both knew it wasn't technically borrowing, seeing as they weren't giving it back nor did they ask for permission, but that was already a habit. Thatch 'borrowed' food and hung out around the kitchen so often, he actually picked up a few tricks and guidelines for cooking a few simple dishes. "Come on, you have to eat and get dressed," Thatch beckoned Izo to get out of his bed, already really nervous about what would happen later on. No matter how bad things got in that place, it was still familiar. They didn't know any other home in their life nor any other family; of course, that family was just the two of them so the place didn't really matter.

Finally, Izo jumped off the bunk and got dressed quickly, sitting down at his desk where the food lay while Thatch hoisted himself onto the empty spot next to the plate. "What if I can't eat both?" Izo asked, already worrying. "Did you eat?" he asked suddenly, turning to Thatch who just smile in return.

"No, you just eat as much as you can and I'll finish the rest," he said, nudging the plate closer to the younger boy. Before Izo could protest further, the brunet picked out an apple and bit into it, still staring at the other. It was all the reassuring Izo needed before he started on his breakfast, eliciting a small smile from the brunet. Sounds of chewing filled the silence, broken only by an occasional thump of Thatch's heels against the desk.

A sandwich and an apple later, Izo glanced up at Thatch with a nervous smile on his face. It was the same face he pulled when he expected to be scolded for not eating all his food. The brunet knew it well already and it always made him think how motherly he acted sometimes, but that didn't really deter him from doing it.

He rolled his eyes at the other. "Just go brush your teeth," he said, ruffling Izo's short hair and ignoring the pang of guilt for not stopping the hag from cutting it. "I'll eat and then we have to go to the office again."

Izo stiffened a bit, any trace of a smile gone from his face. Still, he nodded and got up, making his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Thatch was left alone, an opportunity he used to finish the other's breakfast and pack the last bits of clothing Izo left behind. Turning slowly, the brunet took one last look around the room. He might have been happy about leaving the place, but most of his happy memories happened in that room. The decision to leave wasn't exactly his as he had hoped it would be, but he would have to make the best from the situation. With a sigh and a smile, Thatch picked up his backpack and hoisted it up on his back before grabbing the bag, with a fair amount of effort, and started dragging it out of the room.

Izo almost bumped into him at the door, clearly trying hard not to laugh at the sight of his friend struggling with a bag that was, optimistically, big enough for them both. Thatch was too busy to be snarky, though, doing his best not to fall under the weight and get crushed by a surprisingly heavy load of clothes and trinkets.

"I have everything except your backpack," he said and watched as Izo walked into their now former room.

Reaching Miss Charlotte's office was a quest, one they gladly focused on with the nervousness finally seeping in. Questions flew through both their young minds, but neither voiced them as it really didn't matter much. They could do nothing to change the situation; except maybe lose their opportunity if they spoke out of line in front of the person that, for whatever reason, decided to take them in.

The last bouts of worry disappeared, however, as a familiar cheery redhead greeted them. Principal Shanks was reclining on a chair in front of Miss Charlotte's office until he noticed two of his students almost trapped under the huge bag. He got up and helped immediately, taking the weight from their hands with ease.

"What are you doing here, mister Shanks?" Izo asked, looking at the tall man. The redhead was one of the rare people Izo didn't fear most of the time; it probably had something to do with the principal's attitude and usual cheerful demeanor.

"I'm here to help you guys move, of course," he replied with another grin before moving the bag next to his chair. "Now go inside, they're waiting for you," he added as he sat down on his chair again. Exchanging a quick and, frankly, confused glance, Izo and Thatch entered the office they both hated very much. Miss Charlotte looked as intimidating as ever, but the huge man towering over her was in no way deterred by it. He turned to the door as it opened and smiled at the boys. Izo immediately recognized him; it was the same man he had met in school while waiting for Thatch outside the principal's office.

As soon as they entered the room, Miss Charlotte put on the overly sweet smile and asked them to sit down next to the man as he introduced himself once again. The whole ordeal didn't last long and wasn't as torturous as Thatch had expected. Miss Charlotte went through some stuff he didn't understand, mister Newgate signed some papers and the next thing he knew, the two of them were stepping out of the principal's car onto the gravel driveway leading to a fairly big house. Fascinated by the house, Thatch barely noticed a huge white dog tackle Izo onto the ground until the raven head yelped.

Thatch was next to him in a flash, ready to attack the huge animal in order to save his friend, but the sound of Izo's laughter made him stop in his tracks.

"Stefan, no!" a voice sounded and Thatch noticed a blond boy running towards them, panic written on his face. "Get off of him!"

The dog moved a bit and let Izo sit up. He was still laughing, one of the rare genuine bouts of laughter Thatch was always happy to hear. Their new foster father was laughing as well, the loud sound was contagious and soon took over the brunet and the unknown boy as well. The dog wasn't as amused, moving from Izo to mister Newgate's side. The blond immediately moved and helped Izo up, introducing himself as soon as he was able to.

"I'm Marco," he said with a kind smile. "We're in the same class, right?" Izo only nodded and Thatch was expecting a negative reaction from the younger boy, but none came. Marco then introduced himself to Thatch with the same smile before he turned to the old man.

"Vista and Jozu went out to buy groceries," the blond said, turning to the old man. "They wanted to make lunch to celebrate."

Thatch saw the old man nod with a smile before he invited Shanks to lunch as well.

"What are you celebrating?" Izo asked, looking at Marco, but directing the question to anyone willing to answer.

"We're all celebrating that you guys are moving in, of course!" Marco replied with a grin. The answer wasn't one either of the newcomers to the household expected. "I'm glad I'm not alone with those two anymore," he added with a chuckle, eliciting the same response from the old man as well.

"Go show them where their room is and I'll get these bags up there," mister Newgate said, standing next to the principal while the dog sniffed at the bags peeking out of the car.

"Okay, Pops!" With that, Marco made his way to the house, motioning with his hand that they were supposed to follow. Stefan used his nose to nudge Izo into moving, making the younger boy smile once again. Thatch was amazed at how easily the other laughed and smiled as soon as he knew they didn't have to go back to that place again. The dog was a huge help as well seeing as Izo really loved animals of any kind, but never got a chance for a pet of his own.

He glanced around as they entered the house; it was fairly big and he immediately noted the huge living room and a spacious kitchen as they moved to the stairs.

"It's really cool you get to share a room," Marco told them. "Vista and Jozu share too 'cause they're both sixteen, but Pops says I'm getting a roommate soon too," the blond added excitedly as they climbed the stairs. Thatch was really curious about the whole deal and the other two Marco spoke about, but didn't even know where to start his questioning.

"How come you call him Pops?" Izo asked just as Marco stopped in front of a door on the first floor.

"He's like a dad to us," Marco answered with a shrug. "He's all we have. He's kinda your dad now, too."

Thatch thought about it for a moment; it sounded appealing, having someone to act as their parent and look after them, but he didn't know if he believed it. It was too early to say, really.

Marco showed them inside, telling them about the random stuff they all got for them such as art supplies and books, stuffed animals and model airplanes. The room looked more like home than the one they had until that very morning. Thatch glanced at Izo, noting the awe struck look on the younger boy's face. He knew immediately that it was a good turn of events for the raven head and the brunet couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was a good thing someone finally decided to take them out of the orphanage.

* * *

 

Thatch never knew a simple lunch with the principal, an old man, two scary looking teenagers and an oversized dog could be that fun especially when there was also someone from Izo's class present. Even Izo laughed and ate more than usual, the pressure of having dozens of kids staring at him and mocking him lifted from his shoulders. They had yet to tell the old man about Izo and how most people treated him, but so far no one asked and they weren't inclined to actually start that conversation.

It had been a long day, one Thatch had enjoyed greatly, but it came to an end later than he had expected it to. The principal left after lunch, leaving Thatch and Izo to settle into their new home. The brunet still didn't feel completely at ease, waiting for something bad to happen because they didn't just get a break like this.

As soon as they went to their new room, a concept they had yet to get used to, Thatch noticed Izo shared his opinion, even if the younger boy did nothing to show it. Izo was slightly on edge. Fiddling with his clothes as he put them away into the dresser, pacing around the room when he was done. They were just about to go to bed and turn off the lights when Izo finally spoke.

"Thatch?" he started. "Can we pull the beds together for tonight?" he asked, his voice soft and his eyes refusing to meet Thatch's own. It always saddened the brunet that even after all this time, Izo sometimes felt bad when asking for something.

"Sure we can," Thatch said, already pushing one of the beds closer to the other. Izo was quick to smile, moving the other bed until they got a huge comfy looking surface. Everything looked brand new and smelled clean, somehow making both of them extremely tired just by thinking about it. Still, Thatch had to admit to himself that it had been a good day, he was happy with the way Izo seemed to relax at least for a while.

Izo jumped on the bed, chuckling as he bounced on the mattress before Thatch shooed him from his side. The blankets were soft, something he wasn't used to, but figured he could live with. As Izo nestled into the excessive softness of the whole bed, Thatch turned off the light and burrowed under the covers as well. He always slept easier with Izo close to him; that way, he could be sure that the other was okay. Despite what Miss Charlotte said about boys sharing a bed, Thatch never figured out why she was exactly against it, but he did admit to himself that mister Newgate might share the hag's opinion.

As Izo tiredly murmured a 'good night', Thatch pushed the negative thoughts aside and settled in before he started drifting off. It really had been a long day.

* * *

 

Once again, Thatch woke up before Izo did. It was a Sunday and he didn't exactly have to be awake that early, but sleep seemed to elude him despite how tired he had been the night before. Izo was still sleeping peacefully, tangled in a cocoon made of his blanket and part of Thatch's own. As quietly as possible, Thatch got out of bed and contemplated getting dressed as he would back at the orphanage, but figured no one else was awake to see him. Barefoot, to keep his steps as quiet as possible, the brunet got out of the room and started his exploration of the house.

He knew the first floor housed the bedrooms, save for the only open door at the end of the hall that led to the bathroom. Continuing in silence, Thatch made his way to the stairs and down into the big living room. He had seen almost the whole ground floor the day before, but he was mostly interested in the kitchen. Since no one was awake, Thatch figured he could maybe make some breakfast for himself and Izo and for that he'd need to find the pantry.

Still, he hadn't expected to hear voices in the kitchen that early in the morning. However, he never back away from anything and he walked into the room, surprising the old man and Vista. Pops, as they were asked to call him, was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee placed in front of him while Vista sat next to him. They were discussing some headline from the paper when Thatch walked in.

"Good morning," he said, standing awkwardly in the doorway as he waited to be scolded for not getting dressed as was the case back at the orphanage. The other two simply looked in surprise.

"Morning," Pops said while Vista smiled. "You're up early, I didn't make breakfast yet," the old man said. Really, the man wasn't that old, Thatch could finally see that, but he was way older than the brunet's measly eleven years.

"I can make breakfast for Izo and me," he said, making the other two look at him in surprise. For a moment, he wasn't sure whether it was a good reaction or not. Pops put the newspapers down on the table and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You can cook?" he asked, slightly skeptical at the possibility that an eleven year old could even have such a skill.

"Not much, but I can make pancakes," Thatch said, averting his eyes, slightly regretting his decision to share the information.

"Do you want to learn?" the old man asked and Thatch snapped his head up, eyes wide with surprise.

"To cook?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes," Pops replied with a smile. "I've been teaching Vista. You can join us if you want."

It was the first time in a while that Thatch grinned with genuine happiness and the other two noticed the change. The old man started laughing loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, looking at the boy. "You can make the pancakes then and Vista can try baking blueberry muffins again," he finished with a grin, causing the teenager to blush and attempt to glare at the old man.

"Did you cook for the two of you a lot?" Pops asked once Vista got up from the table and walked to the pantry. "I didn't know they let kids use the kitchen in group homes."

"They didn't let me, but Izo didn't eat enough," Thatch said. "So I made him stuff whenever I could," he added with a shrug without really understanding the look of awe he got from the old man and the teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd so forgive me for any mistakes

The month since he and Thatch had moved into Pops' house passed by smoothly and Izo almost forgot about all the issues haunting him that weren't related to the orphanage. It was easy to forget the troubles of being the freak when he was finally accepted somewhere. Being friends with Marco also meant he finally had a friend in his own class and he wasn't alone when Thatch couldn't be around. It was a mistake to relax, he could see it as he sat in the unfortunately familiar plastic chair opposite miss Makino.

The situation was a well known one; Izo himself sat in the horrendous chair with various scrapes and forming bruises while Thatch remained hidden behind the principal's door. Except this time, he wasn't alone. As Marco joined him in fighting off the bullies this time, he had also been summoned to the office along with the brunet. It was bad that more people were getting into trouble because of him, but Izo couldn't help but feel happy just a tiny bit. After all, it had always been him and Thatch against the world, or at least the kids at school, but now they had another friend.

A friend that was also in trouble. As per usual, Izo wasn't the one being held responsible, even if he had caused all of it, as far as he was concerned. Miss Makino had once again been kind enough to clean his scratches, no matter how insignificant they were, and offered him chocolate as she always did even if he felt he didn't deserve to be treated as nicely while his friends were being punished because of him.

There was no yelling to be heard from behind the door, nothing to indicate just what kind of punishment they were going to have to endure. For a moment, Izo barely kept his composure, his mind slowly sinking into a pit of despair as he realized that, surely, Pops would send them back to that horrible place as soon as he saw the amount of trouble they attracted. Not only them, Izo thought, Marco would be in danger as well. Panic was slowly bubbling in his gut at the thought of going back to the group home, he could feel his heartbeat quickening and his throat constricting the more he thought about it. As far as unpleasant thoughts went, that one was the worst he could think of.

With nothing to distract him, Izo dwelled further on the very real possibility that he might not have a family by the time Thatch and Marco leave the office. His breathing was getting out of control, drawing miss Makino's attention and she stood from her desk, reaching his side in a few quick strides. She leaned down, her hand softly touching his shoulder and bringing him back into the present.

"Are you okay?" she asked, even though she most likely recognized the signs of a panic attack setting in. It hadn't been the first time, really, considering Izo spent a fair share of his time in front of the principal's office just like Thatch spent a lot of his inside the office. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked further, her lips set into a soft smile so as not to startle the boy. He was already frightened enough, for reasons she probably couldn't fathom, but it didn't matter.

Izo shook his head in reply, silently grateful for the distraction before he panicked for real, but the feeling didn't leave him completely. After all, both Marco and Thatch would undoubtedly blame him, how could they not when it was all his fault. Those bullies were after him again and no one would be in trouble had those two not stepped in.

A sniffle interrupted his thoughts and Izo realized with a start that he was crying, hot tears streaming down his cheeks because he really didn't want them to hate him. He didn't want anyone to hate him, really, but he was already used to the kids disliking him. Everything was fine as long as Thatch was by his side like he had been all this time. Panic was welling up in him again at the thought of Thatch leaving him, the idea itself too horrifying to even consider. Miss Makino tried hugging him, but he shied away, not really used to physical contact from anyone other than the brunet that was in trouble because of him once again.

Izo couldn't control the tears, really, nor the sob escaping his lips before he could rein it in. It was crushing how his existence only brought problems to others, mostly Thatch, and Izo couldn't keep it in anymore. All the guilt was pouring out with the tears, all the fears of being abandoned once again shook him as he silently prayed that everything would be okay. How could it, though? He was a nuisance, something miss Charlotte kept pointing out.

He wasn't aware of anything going on around him, his mind too fogged by panic and guilt. Still, when a pair of arms wrapped around him, Izo started struggling to escape the hold, his attention snapping back to the office and the uncomfortable plastic chair and the familiar voice talking to him. Once he'd realized they were Thatch's arms, Izo stilled, burying his face into the crook of the other's neck. It was weak of him to pretty much run to Thatch whenever he panicked or felt threatened, but Izo had no intention of feeling bad about it. He was way past the point of pretending he didn't need anyone. They needed each other, that much was obvious to almost anyone who bothered looking.

"Shhh, it's okay," Thatch's voice reached him in a soft whisper, enough just for Izo to hear despite everyone else in the room being completely silent. "You're okay, Izo, calm down," Thatch continued, knowing his voice and touch soothed the other far more than the actual words he spoke. Izo clutched at his shirt, holding on for dear life, but his sobs died down as Thatch whispered to him. The panic didn't leave him, however, the fear of being abandoned very real. He didn't know how long he was pressed against Thatch with the principal, miss Makino and Marco just within reach, but the situation changed as the door opened and Pops walked in.

His presence offered a tiny bit of relief to Izo, despite his fears and expectations. After all, the old man had been nothing but nice to them both. With some reluctance, Izo sniffled one last time before releasing the death grip he had on Thatch's shirt and leaned back. His eyes must have reflected some of the fear he felt as he glanced up to look at the old man because Pops furrowed his brow, sadness clear on his face. He moved forward silently, all eyes on him as he reached Izo and the boy flinched as Pops reached out towards him. Still, his hand was warm and gentle as it ruffled Izo's horribly cut hair.

"Are you okay?" The old man knelt down in front of him, glancing at Thatch for a moment and not missing the dirt and bruises all over his body. Izo still looked at him with fearful eyes, but nodded in reply.

"I think the boys should tell you what happened when you get home," Shanks spoke for the first time since they left his office and Izo couldn't help but glance his way, trying to see what kind of expression the principal wore. Pops didn't look at him as he nodded, telling Marco and Thatch to start for the parking lot. He stayed behind for a moment longer, looking at Izo. To the boys surprise, Pops reached out once again, wiping his tears with his thumb.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again, his voice low and clearly concerned. Still, Izo just nodded because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to speak yet. "Are you going to tell me what happened when we get home?" he continued with the questions, not missing the gasp escaping Izo's mouth before he bit his lower lip and nodded with absolutely no excitement whatsoever. He knew he'd have to tell the old man everything at one point, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to.

"Okay, let's go." Pops stood and reached out, waiting for Izo to take his hand. It was unexpected, to say the least, Izo had never had a parent to hold his hand for comfort or anything else, for that matter. Reluctantly, he took the offered hand and stood from the chair without uttering a word. Pops led him to the parking lot, neither of them speaking as they reached the car just after Thatch and Marco did.

The ride home, because it still was home and Izo hoped it would stay that way, didn't last long, but it most definitely felt like a lifetime as they rode in silence. Izo sat in the front seat, his gaze cats downward as he did his best to avoid eye contact with anyone while Marco and Thatch sat in the back seat, looking utterly defeated. The suspense was the worst part of the whole ordeal. For all he knew, Pops could still decide to send them back to miss Charlotte and save himself the trouble of dealing with the two of them.

Still, the journey had to end eventually and Izo knew it was time to tell Pops about everything. There was no point in leaving anything out, his last bet was to be completely honest and hope Pops appreciated it enough to let them stay.

The car came to a stop in front of the house and they all pilled out of the car, Stefan immediately trotting to Izo's side to welcome them home. However, even the dog could sense the oppressing feeling weighing on the group as they made their way to the front door.

"Why don't you two go clean up and then help with lunch?" Pops said firmly and even if it was formed as a question, they all knew it really wasn't one. The old man may have been exceedingly nice to them, but they knew he could be firm when needed. "Izo, come with me," he added as the other two nodded and started for the stairs. Izo was afraid at this point and it was showing, prompting the old man to soften his gaze as he led the way to the back yard. The boy got a sympathetic look from Thatch and a smile from Marco; he guessed the latter knew Pops better and was confident in a good outcome which was a feat Izo had yet to achieve.

Still, he managed to gather his strength and courage as he walked to the back door. Pops was already sitting in one of the chairs on the deck, silently waiting for Izo to settle in next to him. He did so with some reluctance, but he had promised to tell Pops everything, no matter how hard it may be.

Izo sat in the chair closest to the old man and shrunk in his seat before he felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder. He could feel tears slowly welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them out. With a deep breath, his gaze turned to Pops.

"Izo, what happened today?" The question was soft, spoken in a reassuring voice Izo already associated with a father figure. He gave a weak sniffle before dropping his gaze to the clammy hands in his lap.

"Three boys cornered me in the playground again," he started, his gaze never wavering from where his hands fumbled with each other, but his voice was low. After all, he was ashamed. Those three were always the ones that got physical whenever they caught him alone.

"Again?" It was the only thing Pops asked and Izo could do nothing but nod to confirm it.

"They do it all the time," he said, barely keeping the sniffle at a manageable level. "And Thatch fights them every time and ends up in trouble," he trailed off a bit. "Marco was there today, too."

"Why do those boys bully you?" Pops asked and Izo stiffened, knowing that question would undoubtedly be asked eventually. Taking a deep breath to ward off the fear, but still shrinking into his chair, Izo spoke again. He wasn't sure how to exactly explain that he tried on a dress once as a joke and liked it.

"Because I'm a freak," he said instead, sniffling louder this time, feeling the tears that threatened to spill. A pair of arms far larger than Thatch's came around him, however, pulling him out of his seat and into Pops' lap. He was surprised, not to mention startled at the sudden action, but as the old man hugged him and spoke into his ear, Izo let himself relax.

"No matter what they say, you are not a freak," Pops told him without even waiting to hear what it was about, holding the now shaking boy to his chest. "No one has the right to call you that."

Izo shook as the tears flew, the old man's words drawing them out without a problem. No one had ever told him that, other than Thatch, that is, but still, Pops didn't know why yet.

"Miss Charlotte said so too," Izo added, his voice small, fully expecting for the old man to agree since it was the opinion of another adult as well.

"She had no right to tell you that either," Pops said, his voice betraying some of the anger he felt. "Do you want to tell me why they said it?"

Izo really didn't, but he was aware that he had to. He already started and there was no backing out anymore.

"I liked wearing a dress," he said after a fairly long pause, his voice trembling with the fear of rejection. "Miss Charlotte found out and said boys shouldn't have long hair and share a bed with other boys, but Thatch is my best friend," Izo said through the tears, Pops' hand stroking his back in an attempt to soothe him. "He protected me from all of them, don't make us go back there, please," he pleaded.

"Thatch doesn't mind that you like dresses and long hair?" Pops asked, his voice soft once again before Izo shook his head. Of course Thatch never minded.

"No, he... he said I looked nice," Izo replied reluctantly.

"Then I'm sure you looked really nice," Pops replied and Izo's head snapped up, staring at the old man with wide eyes. "Do you want to grow your hair again?" he asked and Izo could only nod in reply, completely at a loss for words. The conversation wasn't going how he had expected it at all.

"Is there more you want to tell me?" Pops was curious, but didn't press for any more information.

"No, that's it." Izo sniffled, but the tears stopped and his shoulders felt lighter than he ever thought they would. Pops hugged him once again before letting him stand. Izo stiffened for a moment, however, as he realized he mentioned sleeping with Thatch. Pops was getting out of his chair as well when Izo looked up at him once again. "Pops?" he started, suddenly unsure of himself. "Can I still stay in my room with Thatch?"

Pops blinked in confusion for a moment, looking down at the once again frightened looking boy. As he thought back to what Izo had said about the things boys aren't supposed to do, however, it made sense. He smiled, ruffling Izo's hair a bit.

"Of course you're staying in your room with Thatch." It was a simple statement, yet it brought a bright smile to Izo's face, lightening up his features to a degree the old man had not seen on the boy's face so far. For the first time, Izo jumped and latched himself on him, hugging him around his waist.

"Thank you, Pops," Izo said with an excited grin, the weight of his fears no longer pressing on him. He actually couldn't wait to tell Thatch that everything was okay and they would be staying in their home. It was surreal, but Izo couldn't dwell on it anymore, his worries quelled once and for all. His problems with the kids at school were still there, of course, but being accepted in one place was enough to give him room to breathe for once.

"How about we go find those two?"

* * *

 

The car ride was too silent and too tense for Thatch. He was the oldest of the three of them, he should have known better than to let Marco get himself involved into their mess. Izo's panic attack didn't do anything for his peace of mind either, though he was happy to notice how the younger boy looked better as he sat in the car next to Pops. Still shaken and tense, but the panic and the tears weren't there anymore.

Other than worrying about Izo, Thatch tried to think of what he'd say to the old man about everything. After all, it was Izo's story to tell, if he wanted to and Thatch knew for a fact that the other didn't want to talk about it. The urge to fill the silence in the car was oppressing Thatch, he wanted to speak, to say something that would fix the situation just so Izo wouldn't have to talk about anything, but he couldn't. No words came to him and before he knew it, they were pulling up to the house and Stefan was greeting them like everything was all right. It just made the whole ordeal feel less real than it had been.

Yet, words eluded him as Pops sent him and Marco upstairs to talk to Izo alone. Thatch suddenly felt relief, knowing Izo would most likely spill about everything. As much as he was afraid of being sent back to miss Charlotte's, Thatch had to admit he sincerely doubted Pops would do such a thing. The man had been nothing but kind to them, even after seeing they pushed their beds together, which Thatch figured he should really mention to Izo if things went well with Pops.

Thatch and Marco made a sorry sight in front of the bathroom mirror. Both their faces covered in dirt and an occasional bruise blooming under the layer of grime. Thatch was sporting what promised to be a big nasty bruise on his cheekbone while Marco already had blue forming on his jaw. The dirt was easy to wash off, but who knew how long the bruises would stay. For a fleeting moment, Thatch felt like a warrior returning from battle; a successful one, at that, considering Izo was safe.   

"We need to learn how to fight properly," Thatch said suddenly, startling Marco out of his thoughts. "You think Vista and Jozu can teach us something?" he asked, the question directed more to himself than to Marco, but the blond still replied after thinking it over for a moment.

"I think they went to a karate class or something when they were younger," he said, his brow creased as he tried to think whether it was in fact karate or something else. "Are you planning on fighting all the way through school? You just got there two months ago," Marco stated then furrowed his brow again, turning to look at Thatch. "How does everyone even know? You two haven't been in the school that long."

Thatch shrugged, glancing back at the mirror as he remembered the way other kids from the orphanage treated Izo. "Other's from the orphanage go there too," he stated simply, hoping Marco wouldn't ask any more questions. Thatch didn't really enjoy talking about that place or the people in it, both employees and other kids. "I'm gonna go ask Jozu or Vista," he changed the subject, wiping off his face with a soft towel before making his way through the door.

"We can't keep fighting with those bullies," Marco spoke as he walked behind him. "We'll both get expelled if we keep it up."

Thatch froze in his tracks, turning to Marco with wide eyes. "We?"

"Well, yeah, Izo's my brother now," Marco said like it was clear as day. "I'll help if I can."

Thatch was speechless, silently staring wide eyed at the other boy, amazed at how easily he had accepted Izo. Of course he knew there was nothing wrong with Izo in the first place, but others rarely thought the same, the bullies at school only serving to prove that point.

"I'm glad to hear that," Pops' voice startled them both, drawing their attention to the stairs where the old man and Izo stood, looking at them with smiles on their faces. Thatch felt better immediately, seeing Izo smile like that. The younger boy had started smiling more since they moved there, something that brought immense joy to Thatch as he could finally relax and stop worrying about Izo all the time. He was sure, now more than ever, that they finally have a real home. The brothers were a bonus he wasn't expecting, but found he didn't mind at all.

However, despite all that, he wasn't sure he viewed Izo as a brother like the other three boys in the house. Sure, having the same foster father kind of made them brothers, but it still wasn't the same.

"You're not fighting any more bullies, though," Pops added with a stern voice, knowing it would bring his point across. "But I will show you some self defense moves," he added, laughing at the glee that appeared on Thatch's and Marco's faces while Izo's smile fell. Thatch noticed him look down at his hands, a nervous habit of his showing just how upset he got again until Pops' hand ruffled his hair. "You too, Izo."

"We can start after you two clean up after lunch because you have dish washing duty for the next month as punishment for fighting," Pops said, turning his attention to Marco and Thatch, just in time to see their displeased faces. No one liked doing the dishes. "Now, I know I have a box of clothes Whitey left when she moved out and you can take it if you want," he added, looking at Izo with a smile while the other two stared in shock. "You can wear whatever you want here," Pops said, noting the look of pure bewilderment on Izo's face before adding as an afterthought. "Oh, but no makeup, you're too young for that."


End file.
